peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 June 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again chums, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS, your old pal feeling somewhat dazed actually after a flying visit to Germany: not so much flying as high-speed motoring. To start the programme, this is..." *During his travels through Belgium, Holland and Germany for Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues, JP had the opportunity to play a gig in Bochum, and treats us both to a detailed description of it and some of the requests he received when he was there. One of the records he plays, by the XL Capris, is described as the most-requested record on BFBS (Felix Culpa's 'Terrorist Love Tourist' http://www.discogs.com/Felix-Culpa-Terrorist-Love-Tourist/release/1410103 being the second). Sessions *None Tracklisting *''news'' *Ligament: 'Glebe/Riding (10"-Indifferent Cop E.P.)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Jack O'Fire: 'Container Drivers Fall cover. (7"-OK Class...Let's Review)' (In The Red Recordings) *Diblo Dibala: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP-O.K. Madame)' (Afric Music) *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: 'Wouldn't You Like To Know (7")' (Very Mouth) *Los Straitjackets: 'Gatecrusher (CD-The Utterly Fantastic And Totally Unbelievable Sounds Of Los Straitjackets)' (Upstart) *Lightnin' Slim: 'Bad Luck (CD-It's Mighty Crazy)' (Ace) *Kenickie: 'Private Buchowski (7"-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) *Future Sound Of London: 'Kai (CD-ISDN)' (Virgin) *Cigarettes: 'They're Back Again, Here They Come (7")' (Company) :(JP: 'A message unheeded in 1979, as it is today.') *Palace Songs: 'Marriage (7"-O How I Enjoy The Light)' (Drag City/Palace) *Kemet Crew: 'The Fruit (3xLP-Champion Jungle Sound)' (Kemet) *Laika & The Cosmonauts: 'Floating (CD-The Amazing Colossal Band)' (Amigo) *XL Capris: 'My City Of Sydney (7")' (Axle) *Super Furry Animals: 'Fix Idris (7"-Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod (In Space) EP)' (Ankst) *Dreadzone: 'Little Britain (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *''news'' *Austin M: 'Destroy (12")' (Rogue Trooper) *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: 'Tidal Wave (CD-King Of The Surf Guitar: The Best Of Dick Dale & His Del-Tones)' (Rhino) *Linda Hudes Power Trio: 'I Love You Madly (7")' (Power & Glory) wrong track moment: Dick Dale started again *Kajulu Boys Band: 'Haje Haje' *Quadrajets: 'Just My Kind (7"-Let's Go To Outer Space)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Club) *Ramones: 'Sheena Is A Punk Rocker (7")' (Sire) *Sandro Galli: 'Android Part II (2x12"-Spectrum)' (ACV) *Golinski Brothers: 'Bloody (7")' (Badge) :(JP: 'One of the great records, actually: unacknowledged classic.') *Dreadzone: 'Life, Love And Unity (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Magic Hour: 'When I Remembered (CD-Will They Turn You On Or Will They Turn On You)' (Twisted Village) *Scarfo: 'Skinny (7")' (Fierce Panda) :(JP: 'If all the new Britpop bands were as good as that, I could live with it, I think.') *Cornershop: 'Hong Kong Book Of Kung Fu (LP-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) *Vibena: 'Positive Energy (purple vinyl 12")' (Universal) (JP: 'It looks like somebody's been sick into a vat of vinyl...a really most unpleasant colour record.') File ;Name *Dat_082_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:59:29 (from 00:02:28 to 01:59:28) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment